Refuge pour animaux perdus
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yamapi trouve Jin attendant devant son appartement. Présence de RyoPi, Akame et NaseYoshi léger.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Refuge pour animaux perdus.

Résumé : Yamapi trouve Jin attendant devant son appartement.

Note : Fic écrite dans le train pour remercier Chonchon. J'espère qu'elle est pas trop nulle -_-''.

Refuge pour animaux perdus

Marchant tranquillement Yamashita Tomohisa rentrait chez lui en écoutant les gouttes de pluies tomber sur son parapluie. Sa journée c'était bien passe et malgré la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé, il était de bonne humeur. En fredonnant doucement il arriva enfin devant son immeuble.

Avançant son doigt pour taper le code d'ouverture de la porte, Yamapi remarqua une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le coin à sa droite. Espérant que ce n'était personne de dangereux Yamashita tapa son code en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Soudain, la personne leva ses yeux humides vers l'ex leader des News qui laissa échapper une exclamation.

_ Jin ?

_ Pi-chaaaannn !

Akanishi Jin se releva d'un voulant sauter dans les bras de son amis mais Tomohisa l'en empêcha.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? En plus, t'es trempé !

_ Kazu m'as mis à la porte.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Pi alors qu'il pensait très fort "encore".

_ Mais Ryo n'est pas rentré ?

_ Petit Ryo l'est passé devant moi sans me voir. Pourtant je l'ai appelé.

Comprenant que Nishikido Ryo était probablement de mauvaise humeur, Yamapi en déduisit que ramener Jin a l'appartement ne ferait que l'énerver plus et mettre en colère Ryo était rarement une bonne idée. D'un autre cote, il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser Akanishi sous la pluie.

Pénétrant dans le hall en attirant son ami à sa suite, Yamashita sortit son téléphone de sa poche sous le regard interrogateur de l'ex KAT-TUN.

_ Allo ?

_ Kame ? C'est Yamashita.

_ Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai trouvé Jin devant chez moi et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Parce que c'est un idiot.

_ Mais ça tu devrais en avoir l'habitude.

_ Laisse-le sous la pluie.

La tonalité résonna à l'oreille de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Akanishi pour avoir une explication.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

_ Mais rien.

_ Jin !

_ J'ai peut-être sous entendu que j'adorais vous espionner Ryo et toi pendant que vous couchiez parce que vous avez l'air de vrai stars de porno et que ça me donnait de super idée pour faire plaisir à mon Kazu après.

L'une des mains de Tomohisa glissa sur son visage alors qu'il hésitait entre être gêné ou en colère. En tout cas, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'il commençait à tourner en rond dans le hall.

_ Franchement. T'es qu'un crétin. Je devrais vraiment te laisser dehors.

_ Mais je suis ton meilleurs ami. Tu peux pas me faire ça.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Pi avant qu'il se dirige vers l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière. Mais une fois a l'intérieur de l'appareil, le regard brillant de larmes de son ami le fit changer d'avis et il fit signe a Akanishi de le suivre.

Se précipitant dans l'élévateur, Jin fit un grand sourire à son cadet avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage où ils se rendaient.

_ Ryo ne vas pas être très content de t'avoir dans ses pattes alors tu te tais et tu reste tranquille ou je te fous a la rue. Compris ?

Acquiesçant vivement le plus vieux fit semblant de zipper ses lèvres sans perdre son sourire.

_ J'aurais droit à une douche quand même ?

Soupirant à nouveau, Yamashita se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'inviter.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, Tomohisa prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, le bruit de la télévision s'élevait alors que Yamapi faisait à nouveau signe à Jin de se taire.

_ Ryo, j'suis rentré.

_ Viens m'embrasser et je te pardonnerais d'avoir ramassé le clodo de l'entrée.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il comprenant que Nishikido était juste en manque d'affection et qu'il ne serait donc pas très difficile à calmer.

Mais Akanishi ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche énervant autant le Kanjani que l'ex leader des News.

_ Mais je suis pas un clodo.

_ Jin ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ?

_ Que je devais me taire.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh... Je parle. Oooh !

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne s'avance dans la pièce pour embrasser son amant.

_ J'suis désolé mais...

_ Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors. Je sais. T'es toujours trop gentil avec Bakanishi.

Embrassant à nouveau son amoureux, Yamapi le laissa l'entrainer sur ses genoux et approfondir le baiser avant qu'un raclement de gorge n'attire leur attention.

_ Je peux participer ?

Un coussin vola en direction de Jin avant de s'écraser sur son visage.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'ne parle pas' ?

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Akanishi alors que son meilleur ami lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Mais Kazu m'a plaque. J'ai besoin de réconfort.

_ Kame te plaque tout le temps. Qu'est ce que t'as fait cette fois d'ailleurs ?

Voyant Yamapi lui faire signe de ne rien dire, Jin commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre sans répondre à la question de Nishikido.

Tournant la tête vers Tomohisa qui lui adressa un sourire trop innocent pour l'être, Ryo laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_ C'est crétin à ce point que tu ne veuille pas qu'il me le dise ?

_ J'hésite entre c'est crétin et ca te donnera de mauvaise idée.

_ Plus mauvaise que de te recouvrir de chocolat pour le lécher après ?

Un frisson traversa le corps de Yamapi alors que Jin gémissait à l'idée.

_ Elle n'est pas de toi cette idée.

_ Tacchon l'as propose à Nagase pour qu'il arrête de le menacer de ne plus acheter de chocolat.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

Lançant un regard signifiant clairement 'la ferme' à Akanishi, Nishikido reporta son attention sur son amant attendant son approbation pour abandonner leur inviter dans le salon et pouvoir aller s'amuser juste tout les deux dans la chambre. Mais alors que Pi allait répondre, la sonnette résonna dans toute la pièce.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

_ Non. C'est peut-être Kame qui vient chercher son chien.

_ Faudrait quand même que vous ouvriez la porte.

C'est avec un nouveau soupir que Tomohisa se redressa pour se diriger vers la porte laissant Ryo seul avec Jin.

_ Et j'suis pas un chien.

_ Et pourtant quand tu ne suis pas Kame, tu suis mon Pi comme un petit chien.

_ Ryoooo !

Une fusée humaine se jeta dans les bras de Nishikido avant que Yamashita ne réapparaisse dans le salon sous le regard interrogateur d'Akanishi. Réussissant à éloigner son nouvel invité de lui, le Kanjani essaya d'identifié qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

_ Tacchon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La moue boudeuse d'Okura Tadayoshi apparu devant le visage de Nishikido.

_ Nase-chan m'as disputé parce que j'ai mangé tout le chocolat qu'il a acheté hier. Alors j'suis parti pour bouder.

Le regard surpris de Ryo passa d'Okura à Akanishi avant de se poser sur Yamashita.

_ J'en déduis qu'on n'aura pas de sexe ce soir.

_ Ryo !

_ Moi ca ne me gêne pas d'avoir des spectateurs. Mais toi...

_ Ryo ! Tais-toi.

Un rire moquer s'échappa des lèvres de Jin avant que Nishikido ne lui lance un regard noir.

Après un nouveau soupir, Pi se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Je vais préparer un truc à manger.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ben faut bien qu'on mange, non ?

_ Si mais...

Une nouvelle fois le regard de Nishikido passa de Jin qui regardait Yamapi avec un sourire heureux à Tadayoshi toujours dans ses bras qui regardait Tomohisa comme si il était un dieu.

_ On ne va quand même pas les nourrir.

_ Tu veux les laisser mourir de faim ?

_ Non, mais, on n'est pas un refuse pour animaux perdus.

Fin

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Et il se passe rarement quelque chose dans mes fics ^^.

Sinon, il y a peut-être moyen que j'arrive l'histoire entre Tacchon et Nagase qui fait que Tacchon vient se cacher chez RyoPi. Et peut-être même la suite. Mais bon… Faudra être patient.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
